motoropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Shining Star
Captain Shining Star, AKA Bret Bretton was the worlds greatest hero. Discovered as a baby in 1957 he was raised in Motoropolis during the golden age of the city. Under the secret Identity of Bret Bretton the Hero lived a duel life of guardian of Earth and a mild mannered accountant. His ignoble Death in 1992 via a dazzlite bullet, ushered in a new and different age of heroes. Early Life Found in Crossroads park as a baby, a quiet suburban couple by the name of Janice and Mark Bretton adopted the boy they found whilst enjoying a picnic. Adopting him and naming him as Bret. Bret attended King Street Junior and then King Street High when his powers started to form. Luckily for Bret he managed to keep control of the majority of his powers and remained unnoticed by the rest of his classmates. At night Bret would push his powers further and further until he felt that he would be capable of becoming a hero. Powers Captain Shining Star is recorded historically to have a large range of superpowers at his disposal. Here is the recorded list. * Laser Vision * Super senses * Telekinesis * Invulnerability * Flight * Space Flight * Super Strength * Super Agility * Glowing * Light Fists * Bright Flashes of Light Super Heroic Career Captain Shining Stars super heroic career started during his last year of high school with a home made costume. Shining Star originally operated under the name Light Boy with a costume consisting of a beige suit, 2 sizes too big for him and a tartan cape put together out of a pair of curtains, ring holes still at the bottom. His first fight was to stop the robbery of Marktons Bank in the center of town, although his suit was torn up at the end of it, he left the scene the criminals tied up and not a scratch to show for it. It was only two weeks later when Bret was seen in his new costume, the pure white one piece costume, the golden glowing star in the center of his costume and the swishing beige cape. During his time as a superhero Captain Shining Star arrested hundreds if not thousands of criminals, and saved the earth from numerous disasters including volcanoes, meteorites and giant monsters. Civilian Life Captain Shining Star while helping people when he could, spent the rest of his time under his alter ego Bret Bretton, who in the eyes of the unsuspecting graduated with good grades, attended Michigan State University and became a mild mannered accountant working for Jones and Jones. Got married to a Mrs Veronica Louise and settled down in the suburbs. Death and Media Reaction On the Second of November 1992 during what seemed like a normal bank robbery in National Venarie Bank took a horrible turn. A group of 4 men in their early twenties held up the bank. The usual glow signified Bret's arrival. The men turned and opened fire on the hero. Captain shining star usually able to survive any gunshot blocked the crowd with his body. The Bullets however made of Dazzlite pierced his usually invulnerable skin, killing him instantly. The men later revealed to be a Mr James Truman, a Mr Johan Ventri, a Mr Ceaser Franklin and a Mr Reginald Yusef, surrendered immediately. A media lash against the men who committed the crime was extreme, with people all over the world calling for the execution of these men. People for the first time in years feared for their safety and a new breed of hero came about, hero's who aren't afraid to hurt the criminals before they hurt innocent people. In December of 1992 all four men were sentenced to death by lethal injection. The sentence carried out on Christmas day 1992. Category:Historical Figures